


白日梦

by L_Lunny



Series: 藏在岁月里的小事（现背向系列） [4]
Category: K-pop, Real Person Fiction, Super Junior
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongwoon｜Yesung, M/M, Top Cho Kyuhyun, kyusung - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Lunny/pseuds/L_Lunny
Summary: 我早就存在了，在你不愿醒来的梦里。





	白日梦

**Author's Note:**

> 1.现背向  
2.《清醒梦》 番外

1

“백일몽，白日梦，指清醒时的脑内所产生的幻想及影像，通常是开心的念头，希望或者野心。”

2

人会做白日梦是基于自身不切实际的幻想，有时是未来的情景或者计划，有时是过去的回忆，如同梦的画面一般。

曺圭贤是从一本关于心理学的书里读到了关于白日梦的解释，当时年纪尚小的他觉得白日梦这种不切实际的幻想离他很远，因为他固执地认为要做成一件事情光靠漫无边际的空想是不行的，付出该有的行动才能收获预期的结果。

那时小小的曺圭贤梦想出道做一名歌手，他自己深知要进入这一行很艰难，于是他在家里都不看好他的情况下，在高中的时候凭着出色的唱功当了乐队主唱，甚至参加选拔赛的时候获得了前三。

即使是这样，父亲还是对他的梦想持否定态度，身为教育工作者的父亲对自己儿子以后的规划蓝图自然是有条不紊的，他认为儿子这样是在胡闹。

可能上帝还是眷顾他的，曺圭贤一直这样想，在SM这样的公司仅仅练习了三个月就出道了，这应该是史无前例的吧。

当曺圭贤跟着经纪人哥哥来到宿舍的时候，眼前拥挤的屋子着实让他吓了一跳，不大的房子里居然住着十几个人，而且更要命的是，没有空床位了。

怎么办，当时还非常稚嫩的新人曺圭贤提着旅行包站在经纪人哥哥身后有些不知所措。

“哥，我睡哪里呢？”

“哦，”经纪人伸手指了指前面的各个屋子，漫不经心地说：“先随便睡哪里就行了。”

曺圭贤听完陷入了深深的沉默，甚至有点绝望。

早上的时候他跟着经纪人见到了组合的所有成员，他恭恭敬敬地对着每一个哥哥都鞠了躬问了好，可是他感觉虽然那些哥哥表面上没说什么，但是心里恐怕很讨厌自己吧。

毕竟是新加入的，还是空降。

特别是对面十二个人一字排开地站在练习室里，让人发怵的气势压得曺圭贤有点喘不过气来。

都是可怕的哥哥们啊，曺圭贤抓着旅行包的手心有点出汗。

在屋子里的成员你看看我我看看你，最后一致看向了队长朴正洙，朴正洙站起来打量了一下各个房间，对站在门口的曺圭贤说：“圭贤啊，要不你先睡大屋吧，那里地方比较大。”

“哥，他可以睡我旁边。”

一直安安静静的右边冒出了一声不大的声音，曺圭贤和其他人一齐向那边看去，只见是坐在地上的金钟云举起了手。

“正好我和他都是负责唱歌的，作息什么的应该差不多。”

朴正洙想了想觉得这个方法可行，于是转头对着曺圭贤说道：“那你就先在钟云旁边凑合一下吧，等有了床再说。”

“内。”

但是曺圭贤万万没有想到这群看上去很可怕的哥哥们洗澡的时候居然会进行洗澡速度比赛这种这么幼稚的事情，他拿着换洗的衣服站在浴室门口看着聚集在周围掐表的哥哥们不知所措，李东海看表的时候还不忘冲他笑道：“圭贤，你猜正洙哥要多久出来？”

“我押20秒。”

身材胖胖的申东熙气定神闲地看着挂在墙上的时钟说道。

“正洙哥没有那么快，他肯定会进行皮肤管理，我猜35秒。”

笑得最欢露出牙龈的李赫宰趴在申东熙背上说道。

曺圭贤站在一旁小心翼翼地问道：“可是为什么要比赛啊？”

聚集在浴室门口的人一下子全部转过头来看着他，曺圭贤心里咯噔一下，自己是说错了什么吗。

“你住了几天就知道了，”申东熙眯着眼睛笑了，拍了拍他的肩膀，道：“十几个人共用一间浴室是一件多么痛苦的事情。”

专心掐表的李东海嘴里数着：“17，18，19……”

这是浴室传来“嘭”的一声，众人立马向浴室门口看去，只见队长朴正洙顶着一头湿漉漉的头发从浴室里冲出了出来，嘴里还念叨着：“我花了多久我花了多久。”

“刚好19秒，东熙哥太神了吧。”

申东熙撩了一下刘海，把还趴在他背上的李赫宰抖了下来，说道：“下一个是你快点进去。”

朴正洙一边擦着头发一边往外走，路过曺圭贤的时候拍了拍他的背，“习惯就好，我们每天都是这么干的。”

曺圭贤抱着衣服似懂非懂地点了点头。

等曺圭贤好不容易折腾完回到房间的时候，早早洗完的金钟云正趴在床上翻着一本漫画。

“洗完了？”金钟云目不转睛地看着漫画随口问道。

“嗯。”

曺圭贤应了一声，走到床边的桌子前坐下，看着镜子擦着自己的头发。

两人一时无话，不大的房间里只听得到书页的翻动声和毛巾擦过头发的声音，还有外面争抢浴室的嚎叫声。

曺圭贤边擦头发边拿余光偷偷瞟了金钟云一眼，心里纠结着是在他的床边打地铺还是厚着脸皮和他挤一张床。

这还需要纠结吗，肯定是打地铺啊，自己做什么美梦呢。

等曺圭贤把头发擦干慢慢挪到床边时，他小声叫了叫：“钟云哥。”

没有人理他。

曺圭贤清了清嗓子，又叫了一声：“钟云哥？”

他的钟云哥依旧趴在床上一动不动，曺圭贤伏在床上探头看了看他的脸，才发现他下巴枕着手已经睡着了。

我的天哪……

曺圭贤心想没戏了，还是老老实实打地铺吧，他撑着床垫直起了身子，但是动作有些大把人弄醒了。

“圭贤？”

趴着的金钟云慢慢抬起了头，半睁着还没完全清醒的眼睛看了看僵住的曺圭贤，没忍住笑了起来，“我就想趴一会没想到睡着了。”然后起身把漫画书收进了书柜，盘着腿坐在床上抬头看着曺圭贤问道：“你要睡觉了？”

曺圭贤乖巧地点了点头。

“嗯，那上来睡吧，”金钟云拍了拍他面前的半张床，道：“地上凉。”

曺圭贤一时有些难以置信，一动不动地盯着金钟云发愣。

坐在床上的金钟云看着这孩子一脸被吓到的样子，有些无奈地笑了起来，“愣着干嘛，不是说要睡觉吗，上来啊。”

曺圭贤看着金钟云笑起来弯弯的眼睛，突然觉得这哥哥也不像看上去的那么凶。

说不定能好好相处呢，曺圭贤裹着被子缩在金钟云身侧在黑暗里望着他的侧脸出神。

做偶像登台表演是很辛苦的，曺圭贤从前听过教他唱歌的老师这样讲过，队里的哥哥也和他说过，但是第一次站在聚光灯下面对一群举着他们名字的粉丝的曺圭贤还是紧张了。

白色的聚光灯照着他的眼睛，给台下欢呼的粉丝裹上了一层温柔的白光，就像梦境一样。

自己这算是梦想成真了吗，一曲结束做ending的曺圭贤喘着气感受着疯狂跳动的心脏和粉丝的欢呼，心想这下没有人会说自己想出道做歌手是做白日梦了吧。

“一位是……”

“super junior的，恭喜你们！”

舞台两侧的礼花“噼里啪啦”地炸开，台下粉丝的尖叫声几乎要掀翻屋顶，台上的人哭的哭笑的笑，年轻的躯体相互拥抱着，相互分享着这来之不易的喜悦。

从演播室房顶洒下来的纸片飘得满天都是，曺圭贤仰起头看着慢慢飘下来的纸片，睁着眼睛想把眼眶里的泪水咽回去。

他才来几天啊，如果这个时候哭，那些联系了那么长时间的哥哥和台下的人会怎么看自己，年纪最小还有点如履薄冰的曺圭贤想着。

这一切真的像做梦一样，曺圭贤看着那个被哥哥捧在手里闪闪发光的奖杯想着。

直到晚上躺在床上盖着被子，曺圭贤整个人依旧十分恍惚，白天发生的一切像走马灯一般在脑海里回放，他一闭上眼睛，眼前全都是站在舞台上干涩的双眼，待机室里终于止不住的眼泪。

曺圭贤自认为是很少感情外泄的人，但是他发现自己又想流泪了。

忽然他感觉一股暖流碰了碰他的眼角，他睁开眼睛一看，发现是身边的金钟云裹着被子凑了过来，伸出手指挨了挨他的眼角。

“你怎么了，怎么哭了？”

曺圭贤一听立马抬手抹了一把眼睛，冰凉冰凉的，他自己都没发现自己哭了。

不知为什么曺圭贤感觉有些丢脸，脸好像要烧起来一般，他把半张脸埋进了被子里，闷闷地说道：“没有，我是高兴的。”

金钟云听后笑了，舒了一口气，他伸出手把曺圭贤蒙着脸的被子拉到鼻子下面，说：“你吓死我了，我睡着睡着就听见旁边传来吸鼻子的声音，还以为你怎么了呢。”

“那我把哥吵醒了吗？”

“对啊，被你吓醒的。”

金钟云故作严肃地说道。

“对不起……”

不知道为什么，曺圭贤感觉自己特别怕给金钟云留下不好的印象。

“没事我开玩笑的，快睡吧。”

金钟云躺回去前伸手摸了摸曺圭贤的头发，在他耳边轻声道：“做个好梦。”

曺圭贤那天晚上果然睡得很好，梦里有洒满汗水的练习室，有初一位的舞台，还仿佛感觉到了轻轻抚摸着头顶的温热的手掌。

有什么东西悄悄在他心里发了芽。

3

不切实际的幻象通常掺杂着难以启齿情感或许是对未来的憧憬，又或者是对曾经的悔恨。对未来存在美好的憧憬自然没有错，但错就错在掌握错了平衡，一不小心把它变成了白日梦。

当曺圭贤第三次从支离破碎的梦里惊醒时，他脑子还是一片混乱。

他坐起来望着房间的黑暗发呆，抬手揉了揉太阳穴，试图把脑子里残留让他脸红心跳的画面抛出去。

曺圭贤是个成年男人，对于晚上做的一些奇奇怪怪的梦并不会很惊讶，但是这几天连着做了三次，更要命的是梦境里的主角还是他的钟云哥。

曺圭贤坐着发了会儿呆，发现自己的心还是静不下来，他烦躁地挠了挠头发，看了眼床头的闹钟发现离起床的时间还有半个小时，想着估计睡不着了便一把掀开了被子想下床，结果一掀开被子发现睡裤中间凉凉的。

不是吧，曺圭贤颤抖地伸手摸了摸，然后飞快地下床从衣柜里拿出一条新的内裤，打开房门冲进了洗手间。

千万不能让别人知道，曺圭贤一边搓一边想着。

他抬头看了看面前的镜子，发现自己的脸红得像熟透的番茄，他赶紧捧了一把凉水就往脸上拍。

睡醒了起来上厕所的李赫宰一进洗手间看到的就是这个情景——一边洗着什么一边拿水往自己脸上泼的曺圭贤。

“圭贤啊，你在干什么？”

李赫宰一脸疑惑地站在门口小声问道。

曺圭贤给突然出现的李赫宰吓了一跳，但是表面波澜不惊地回答道：“啊哥，没有，就是想让自己清醒一点，太困了。”

“唔，是没睡好吗？”

打着哈欠的李赫宰走近了往水池里一看，立马笑出了声，看到曺圭贤瞪着他便减小了分贝，重重地拍了拍曺圭贤的肩调侃道：“这哪是没睡好啊，是睡得太好了吧哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

李赫宰笑够了抬头看见镜子里曺圭贤要杀人的眼神，于是忍着笑认真地对他说道：“大家都是男人害什么羞啊，年轻人节制一点，今天还有演唱会。”

“呀你瞎说什么走走走快出去。”

曺圭贤红着脸把李赫宰推了出去，李赫宰一边走一边挣扎道：“等下等下等下，我还要上厕所啊。”

“去楼上上！”

把人赶出去的曺圭贤重新回到了洗手池，拍了拍自己的脸，感觉温度降下来了一点。

但是一想到下午就要见到金钟云，曺圭贤的脸又不由自主地烧起来了。

阿西，怎么办，烦死了。

下午要坐保姆车去今晚开演唱会的场馆，曺圭贤上了车往里走，一眼就看见了带着口罩，耳朵里塞着耳机窝在后座的金钟云。

本来已经忘了个七七八八的曺圭贤心跳又不受控制地加快了，他想找个其他位置坐，但是跟在他后面上车的李东海拍了拍他的背包，说道：“圭贤啊你就坐钟云哥旁边吧。”

要完，曺圭贤心里默默为自己哀悼。

他走到金钟云旁边，本来靠着玻璃车窗闭目养神的金钟云睁开了眼睛，看了他好一会儿，直到曺圭贤怀疑自己脸上有什么时他才扭了扭脖子，对着曺圭贤道：“来了？”

曺圭贤点了点头，抱着包坐在了金钟云旁边，他忍不住转头看了他一眼，发现他眼下有一片明显的乌青，他在心里作了激烈的斗争，最后还是忍不住问道：

“哥，晚上没睡好？”

“嗯。”

金钟云的声音闷在口罩里听不分明，但是透露出浓浓的疲惫感还是没有逃过曺圭贤的耳朵。

他伸过手把金钟云的耳机从耳朵里拿了下来，成功惹得人转过头皱着眉看着他。

“你干嘛？”

其实金钟云皱着眉用低沉的烟嗓说话还是有点让人害怕的，但是曺圭贤不知道自己吃了什么熊心豹子胆想都没想就把他的耳机摘了。

曺圭贤知道金钟云不会对自己真的生气，于是他厚着脸皮说道：

“戴着耳机睡觉不好。”

金钟云睁着有些迷蒙的睡眼看了他一会儿，才扯出了一个笑容，小声道：“你真是……”然后伸手对曺圭贤道：“好我不听，你把耳机给我。”

“不行，万一哥又偷偷戴上了怎么办。”

“呀！”

金钟云抬起手作势要打他，他缩着脖子往后退，但是嘴角越咧越开，他知道他只是装装样子。

果不其然，金钟云的手最后落到了他的后颈，顺便摸了两把发尾，有些无奈道：“没大没小。”他摸了两下便收回了手坐了回去，重新闭上了眼睛。

曺圭贤也慢慢往金钟云那边挪了挪，他忍不住伸手碰了碰自己的后颈，给他摸过的地方好像还发着烫，好不容易平复的心又扑通扑通地跳个不停。越来越快，越来越快，就像节奏越来越激烈的鼓点。

自己一向藏得很好的情绪几乎要溢出来了，曺圭贤往后仰头靠在座椅上，想起来他刚刚好像没有直视过金钟云的眼睛。

他没发现吧。

曺圭贤感觉今晚的金钟云好像要把自己最后一滴汗留在舞台上，那些比以往更加狂野的舞步和表情，比以往感情更加丰沛的唱法值得映在每个人的脑海里。

当他们一起坐在舞台上安安静静地唱Daydream的时候，金钟云结尾的那声轻叹像一声闷雷，惹得他心里下起了倾盆的暴雨。

“没有你的日子，我好像失去了生命

无法前行也不能后退

我该怎么办，我该怎么办”

曺圭贤以前觉得应招入伍对他来说是一件离他很远的事，直到队里三个年长的哥哥接连入伍之后，他才开始意识到队里少了人有多让人不适应。

而如今轮到金钟云了。

曺圭贤能感受到金钟云有多么不舍得，今天晚上的他完全处于一个濒临疯狂的状态，唱Rockstar的时候他穿着黑红相间的棒球服和红格子长裤，走位的时候他迎着镁光灯，背对着宝蓝色的海洋向自己跑了过来，在离他还有五十米的时候停下脚步，抬手摘下戴着的墨镜，举着话筒冲他眨了眨眼，咬着下唇冲他露出了一个狡黠的笑容。

额角流下来的汗水在镁光灯下异常晶莹剔透，墨镜后面的那双上了妆的凤眼好似发着光，他仿佛什么都不用做，光是站在那里，就几乎要了曺圭贤的命。

那是曺圭贤在白天夜晚发梦的时候臆想的金钟云，这三年来无数次午夜梦回出现在他脑海里的金钟云。

曺圭贤突然感觉鼻子有点酸，两年都不能和他一起并肩站在舞台上，他舍不得。

他仿佛又变成了那个敢在千万人的欢呼声中抱着哥哥晃来晃去不撒手的任性的小孩，他笑着举着话筒朝他走了过去，击掌的时候重重握住了他的手。

Talking的时候金钟云没忍住哭了，他发红的眼眶和颤抖的哭腔让曺圭贤有点无措，他不知道怎么去安慰这个眼泪很少的哥哥，最后扯出一个笑容在哥哥们走上去抱他的时候领着全场粉丝唱起了他的歌。

胆小鬼借着歌词在千万人面前来诉说自己的情愫，不知道他有没有听到。

结束之后曺圭贤看着金钟云和成员们一一拥抱，和工作人员一个个道谢，礼节到位得滴水不漏。

等金钟云走到曺圭贤面前的时候，曺圭贤看见了他眼里蓄着的水光和浓烈的不舍，还有别的他有点看不分明的情绪。

曺圭贤伸出手，揽着他的肩膀把人搂进了怀里，他一时喉咙发紧，打好了的腹稿一句也说不出，他搭在他肩上的手不自觉地收紧，竟然发现怀里的人在轻轻地颤抖。

“两年啊。”

曺圭贤不知道为什么憋了半天只憋出了这句话，平时的伶牙俐齿面对这时候的他统统不管用了。

怀里的人好像笑了一下，松开了曺圭贤看着他的眼睛，低声安慰道：“圭贤在我不在的时候也要好好生活哦。”

曺圭贤看着金钟云发红的眼眶，脱口而出道：“哥我一会儿送你回去吧。”

“啊？”

我在说什么，曺圭贤觉得丢脸极了甚至想给自己两巴掌，明明他今晚还回宿舍的啊。

金钟云听后愣了一下，随即笑道：“可以啊。”

今年初夏的首尔异常的热，一行人到了宿舍楼下之后争先恐后地往电梯口走，金钟云跳下车也想跟着往里走时，突然感觉自己的手腕被拽住了，他顺着被拽住的方向往上看，发现是早早下车的曺圭贤。

“怎么了？”

曺圭贤感觉今晚的自己才是不正常的那个，他想也没想就拽住了金钟云的手，想了半天也没想到合适的理由。

两人面面相觑地僵持了一会儿，最后还是金钟云先开了口。

“没什么事的话我先上去了。”

他的手腕从自己的手里抽走了，曺圭贤看着金钟云快步往电梯口走的背影，感觉自己好像把什么弄丢了。

tbc.

4

“我们专辑里这首抒情挺不错的。”

“嗯，我觉得可以作为后续主打。”

曺圭贤翻着手里的文件，静静地听着哥哥们和公司的工作人员商量后续专辑的事情。

那首歌很好，是一首中慢板的抒情，讲述了爱情即将消失的凄凉，歌词和曲子有一种心碎感在里面，和以往的后续都不太一样。

“你们唱的时候啊，要突出那种爱情破碎的无助感和后悔感，还有沉浸在已经过去了的爱情的幻象之中，懂吧？”

作曲家坐在桌子前对着曺圭贤和金厉旭讲解着这首歌需要用到的情感，不过对于出道九年的偶像来说，这些都是信手拈来。

作为主唱的曺圭贤和金厉旭比其他成员更早地接触到这首歌，因为歌曲需要他们的导唱。

“钟云哥不在我们要唱好多部分啊，”金厉旭翻着歌词本坐在录音室小声说道，“不过说真的，这首歌其实挺适合钟云哥的。”

曺圭贤不可置否地点了点头，把手中的歌词本卷成一捆，然后站起来走进了录音室。

这首歌叫《白日梦》，曺圭贤每次唱的时候都觉得歌词里写的其实和他一点都不像，因为他的爱情连开始都还没开始，哪里来的结束呢。

“若这夜晚结束，

即使太阳仍会升起，

无法抓住的这个瞬间，让人无比怀念。”

曺圭贤站在升降台上，看着蓝色的镁光灯混着远处的宝蓝海美得梦幻又温柔。

这是他们的第一百场演唱会，从前这是他们想都不敢想的事，等到真正站在舞台上对着台下的饭们宣布这是他们的第一百场演唱会时，他们觉得只要成员们一直在一起，好像没有什么做不成的事。

缓慢旋转的升降台慢悠悠地转着，曺圭贤突然想找一下金钟云坐在哪里，他朝金钟云说的那个方位看过去，只看到了一片挥舞着的荧光棒。

开场之前金钟云来了他们的后台，成员们都冲上去和他拥抱，曺圭贤在他一进来就看到了，但是他还没有整理好自己的情绪，他竟一下不知道怎么开口。

等到金钟云和大家问过好了之后，曺圭贤踩着这个空当朝他走过去。

虽然金钟云是公益不是现役那种在军队里几乎两年都见不到，但是曺圭贤和金钟云确实很久没有见面了。队长退伍之后大家忙着准备新专辑，发布了新专辑之后忙着跑通告，忙着开巡演。一天24小时恨不得拆成48小时过，曺圭贤已经记不清自己有多少次在待机室化妆化着化着就睡着了。再加上队里少了一个主唱，本来是金钟云负责的部分全分摊到他和金厉旭身上，他太忙了，忙到已经没有额外的时间去想他了。

有时候坐在椅子上化妆看着镜子发呆，恍惚间好像看到他站在自己身后举着手机拍照，等他定睛一看，后面什么都没有。

有人说，夜梦是愿望的满足，白日梦即幻想，愿望的实现。

曺圭贤没有奢望过愿望能够实现，他只是想看看他，想待在他身边，于是他朝金钟云走了过去。

他的头发好像长长了，精神也比之前好了，但是为什么眼睛下面还是有淡淡的乌青呢？

金钟云转过身来看到了曺圭贤，他盯着一边整理耳麦一边朝他走过来的曺圭贤，露出了一个久违的猫咪笑。他没上妆的脸显得特别年轻，那是曺圭贤最喜欢的样子，那双凤眼一弯曺圭贤一时间想说什么都忘了。

曺圭贤越走越近，他察觉到金钟云好像想说什么，于是加快脚步走上前伸出手把人重重地搂进了怀里。他突然不想听金钟云说一些客套的话，这些他不想听，他现在最大的愿望就是安安静静地给他来一个拥抱。他把头埋在金钟云的肩窝里，鼻子周围萦绕着淡淡的柠檬洗发水的味道，他不知怎么的感觉安心了许多。

“哥，我好想你啊。”

“快了，”金钟云把头靠在曺圭贤的肩上，安抚地拍了拍他的背，道：“还有一年。”

“一点也不快，”曺圭贤有些不满地说道，松开了他，曺圭贤很想对他说，他不在的这些日子里，自己竟然是那么的想他。

但是他说不出口，他们之间不适合这么真挚的话题，他心里挣扎了一下，最后还是选择去逗他的哥哥。

看着金钟云张牙舞爪的样子，曺圭贤彻底放松了下来，这才是他们熟悉的相处方式，在熟悉的相处模式下自己好像才不会出错，才不会因为他一个眼神心里立刻兵荒马乱。

等到巡演结束，换好衣服收拾好东西准备坐车回宿舍的曺圭贤看到了站在场馆出口边玩手机边等着他们的金钟云。

曺圭贤还是像刚才一样等到最后才站在金钟云的面前，夜晚的凉风吹得曺圭贤给汗浸湿的T恤有点冷，他不由自主地打了个冷颤，正想说些什么调节气氛的时候，一直拿着手机在屏幕上乱划金钟云把手机锁了屏，伸出双手攀着他的肩膀主动搂了上来，他的头凑近时曺圭贤看到了他微微发红的眼眶。

曺圭贤一时僵住了，这哥哥一真挚起来他有点招架不住，他慢慢抬起手揽住了他的腰。

“哥，你是不是哭了？”

“没有。”

曺圭贤一听这声音就知道不是哭了就是快哭了，他安抚地摸了摸他的后背，在他耳边轻声说道：“我有时间会去看哥的。”

“我不信，你们那么忙，哪有时间。”

金钟云小声地抱怨，呓语般的呢喃落在曺圭贤耳里使得他的心痒痒的，他依依不舍地松开金钟云，朝他挤出了一个笑容。

“哥我走了。”

“嗯。”

曺圭贤一坐上车就戴起了眼罩靠在椅背上强迫自己睡觉，他不敢回头去看窗外，他怕他看见站在原地慢慢变小直到消失不见的金钟云，他怕他这么一看，自己就舍不得走了。

曺圭贤突然觉得自己不应该见他，因为他才和他见面不到十五分钟，疯狂的想念就像从心底长出的藤蔓，勒得他喘不过气。

就像饮鸩止渴，越渴越忍不住想喝，是毒药，越告诫自己不要上瘾，越是想伸手触碰。

离金钟云退伍还有一个月的时候曺圭贤去找过他喝酒，不过鉴于金钟云的酒量，他决定稍微少喝一点。

觥筹交错间曺圭贤和他说了很多，说最近的巡演，说他的第一支solo，还有无意间透露出的想念。

小酒馆昏暗的灯光照得金钟云的脸晦暗不明，过长的刘海洒下的大片阴影遮住了他的眼睛。

“<在光华门>真的很好，”酒过三巡金钟云已经有些晕乎乎的了，两抹红霞飞上了他的脸颊，细长的凤眼迷成一条线，他扶着额角，看着曺圭贤傻笑：“我们圭贤果然很厉害呢。”

金钟云酒量不太好，他为了保护嗓子几乎滴酒不沾，平时和朋友喝酒也都是象征性地咪两口，但是今天在曺圭贤有意无意地怂恿下多喝了几杯，几杯下肚后他就撑着头瘫在桌上盯着曺圭贤发愣了。

“哥，哥。”曺圭贤在金钟云眼前挥了挥手，金钟云盯着他的眼神太过专注，他有些害怕和这样的他对上眼神，他害怕自己陷进去，怕自己忍不住把自己藏了那么久的情绪一股脑地全说出来。很多人都说他很悲观，他在面对很多状况的时候都忍不住把事情往最坏的方面去想。面对金钟云，他从一开始做的就是最坏的打算，他每一步都走地小心翼翼，生怕走错一步便满盘皆输。

喝完从小酒馆里出来后，他们一起慢慢往金钟云家走。初夏的夜风刮在身上还是有一点点凉，曺圭贤吸了吸鼻子，凉凉的风吹在脸上让他的酒醒了不少。

身边的金钟云看起来还是晕乎乎的，他低头看着人行道上的地砖，一步一块地踩着往前走。曺圭贤怕他走不稳被凸起的地砖绊倒，只好伸出手抓着他的手臂。

今晚的金钟云和平常有点不太一样，曺圭贤看着他的侧脸，可能是喝了酒的原因，看向他的眼神里多了一种他既熟悉又陌生的情绪，好像是卸下来平时坚不可摧的面具，露出了在眼底深深埋藏的冰山一角。

那眼神曺圭贤是见过的，在偶然翻到的几张饭拍里，那是自己看着他的眼神。

曺圭贤晕乎乎地想着，这个愿望在任何人眼里都是做白日梦，但是他不想这样，他不是不知道金钟云看他的眼神是什么意思，他在赌，赌一个告诉他这不是白日梦的结果。

5

曺圭贤把白日梦戳碎是在他入伍后的一次休假，他听队里的哥哥们和前辈说过，服兵役其实算是一次休息，按时按点的作息时间给了平时忙得脚不沾地的艺人足够的空闲时间，让他们可以放下繁重的通告去想一些平时没时间想的事。

于是他和金钟云一起去了济州岛，他知道金钟云最近压力很大，户外活动对减压有好处。

济州岛和煦温暖的风还有一望无际的大海让两人放松不少，金钟云甚至踩在沙滩上拿起一块石头想打水漂。

“哥，在海里打不起来的。”

曺圭贤有点无奈，这个哥哥有时候表现得像个小孩子一样，比如咬指甲，也比如现在硬要在海里打水漂。

“你怎么知道不行。”

金钟云睁大眼睛瞪着曺圭贤一脸真挚地说道。

曺圭贤知道哥哥一旦较真起来很固执，于是笑着指了指海面，“那哥等海面平静了丢一个试试呗。”

今天风和日丽，既没有起大风也没有下大雨，曺圭贤用手挡着太阳看了看天，觉得今天的天气格外的好。

他站在旁边看着金钟云拿起一块扁平的石头摆好姿势，右手来回摆准备随时扔出去。

他怎么这么四次元，曺圭贤默默扶住了额头，却没发现自己的嘴角越咧越开。

四次元的哥哥开始了他第一次尝试，由于没把握好潮起潮落时机，他扔出去的石头直直地砸在了翻涌起来的浪花上。

然后他捡了块石头重新开始了第二轮挑战，但是依旧“石沉大海”。

“阿西。”

金钟云又找了块石头，站直了看着大海喘气，他举起胳膊活动着右手，不经意往旁边一瞥就看到了站在一边看着他傻笑的曺圭贤。

“你笑什么？”

曺圭贤看着突然走过来伸出手想掐他脖子的金钟云，熟练地往旁边一躲，抬手抓住了还想往前伸的小手，笑道：“没有啊，哥你打不起来是因为姿势不对。”

“我姿势怎么不对了？”

金钟云果然停住了手，开始认真思索了起来，甚至还忘了自己的手腕还被曺圭贤握在手里，但是曺圭贤没有忽略他越来越红的耳尖。

“要这样，”曺圭贤拉着金钟云往前走了几步，等海面稍微平静了对他说道：“压低身体平着打出去。”

曺圭贤的左手搭在金钟云的背上，俯下身帮他摆好姿势，两个人的脸挨得很近，近到金钟云一转头就能吻到曺圭贤的脸。曺圭贤感觉脸有些发烫，他偷偷看了金钟云一眼，发现他的脖子以肉眼可见的速度红了起来。

这一次果然成功了，金钟云转身走过来和他击掌，曺圭贤表面一脸不情愿地伸出手，心里却乐开了花。

咸咸的海风吹了过来，吹乱了曺圭贤额前厚厚的刘海，他伸手胡乱地拨弄了几下，奈何风太大了越拨越乱，场面一度十分滑稽。金钟云站在他前面指着他笑了起来，他一边按着自己的帽子，一边走上前把曺圭贤的手拉了下来，“别拨了，越拨越乱，干嘛那么在意形象。”

“那哥为什么不把帽子摘下来？”

“呀我的头发多长你的头发多长。”

金钟云情绪一激动就喜欢瞪眼睛，曺圭贤觉得他现在的语气特别可爱，这样的他特别可爱。

晚上他们去了一家日式三文鱼店，那是曺圭贤在手机上搜索了半天才搜出来的一家评价看上去不错的店。

“来济州岛就是要吃三文鱼啊。”

曺圭贤带着金钟云在包间里坐下，拿着菜单对他认认真真地说。

金钟云举着手机专心致志地玩着游戏，点了点头权当回应。

曺圭贤看了看他，装作若无其事道：“我再来几瓶酒好了。”

“哦。”

金钟云到包间一坐下就把帽子摘了，露出了一头白色的头发，包间里开着暖色的灯，像是在他发上洒了细碎的金粉。

金钟云以前不是没有染过浅发，但那时的浅发整个人显得生人勿近，在一起kry演唱会彩排的时候还戴上了黑色的发带和黑色的墨镜，任谁看了都抖三抖，但是曺圭贤就敢环住他的肩膀整个人靠在他身上。

曺圭贤心里的那点小心思一点点融在了平时的肢体接触里，不是没有有意无意的试探，但是他发现他摸不准金钟云的情绪，有时候不论他有多过分金钟云也任他闹，有时候他稍微碰了他一下都能让他一个激灵弹出去。

曺圭贤有点苦恼，他知道哥哥挺喜欢自己的，但是他不知道他对自己是哪种喜欢，会是自己对他的那种喜欢吗？

曺圭贤转着桌上的陶瓷杯，看着杯壁上金钟云的反光出神。金钟云新染的白发服服帖帖地垂在耳旁，后脑上略长的发乖乖地贴在了后颈上，瘦了之后更加修长的脖颈，宽大的衣领下藏着的锁骨若隐若现，艳丽得能将人灼伤。

曺圭贤撑着下巴伸出手，把一根明显过长的白毛从他的头发里揪了出来，雪白的发丝顺着他的力道慢慢滑下。

“你干嘛？”

金钟云捧着手机抖了抖头发，问道。

“哥你脱发啊。”

“漂发伤头皮你又不是不知道。”

“而且很疼啊。”

曺圭贤以前也有过白发的造型，一想到漂头发的痛苦忍不住头皮发麻。

俗话说，酒精能壮胆，人们把所有说不出口的秘密都藏在了酒里。

几盏下肚之后曺圭贤发现酒精起作用了，头有点飘，但是大体还是清醒的。

曺圭贤觉得这种状态不符合“曺酒鬼”这个称号，于是拿起酒瓶看了看，才发现今天拿的几瓶酒度数有点高。

他转头去看坐在旁边的金钟云，发现他撑着头在无比专注地盯着眼前那盘三文鱼，只是发红的脸颊暴露出了他已经有些醉的事实。

曺圭贤有点庆幸他的自制力，不然他不知道怎么把醉鬼拖回酒店。

他凑得近了一点，伸手摇了摇他的肩膀，“哥，喝醉了吗？”

“唔，没有啊。”

金钟云撑着头看他，原本一片清明的眼睛已经有点飘忽，屋里的暖光悉数洒进了他的眼眸，像融在了海平面上的夕阳。

这时金钟云突然凑近了，伸手碰了碰他的眼角，神情特别认真地说：“你这里有一根睫毛。”

太近了，曺圭贤僵在原地动也不敢动，近到曺圭贤可以数出他细密的睫毛，可以看见在暖光下脸上细细的绒毛，曺圭贤眼神一时间不知道往哪放，垂眸的时候视线定在了他的嘴唇上。

喝过酒之后的嘴唇泛着水光，微张的嘴里粉嫩的舌头若隐若现。

他有时候无意识做出来的动作，在曺圭贤眼里都是致命的诱惑。

“哥，好了吗？”

“没有。”

金钟云的声音像含在喉咙里一般，像深渊，曺圭贤不由自主地想跳进去。

也许酒精真的能壮胆，曺圭贤慢慢地伸出右手，轻轻地搭在了他的肩上。

金钟云没察觉到似的眯起眼睛用指尖挨着他的眼角，仿佛不知道自己呼出的温热的气息已经让曺圭贤溃不成军。

曺圭贤的手从肩膀划到了他的后颈，不动声色地把两人之间的距离拉近了一些，他把金钟云在自己脸上乱动的右手拿下来包在手里，盯着他有些躲闪的眼神轻声道：“哥，你醉了。”

醉酒的金钟云格外好摆布，有些凉的小手被自己包在手里，扶在金钟云后颈的手渐渐收紧，两个人的脸越来越近，近到曺圭贤可以看清对方眼瞳里的自己。

在年长者眼里，青春年少可以做许许多多的白日梦，可以美妙，可以失败，可以天崩地裂。但是对于他们而言，这些都是奢侈品，二十代的曺圭贤在试探中举步维艰，三十代的他不想再等。

陷进白日梦的牢笼里无法脱身，那种窒息的感觉让人太过难受，曺圭贤不是没有想过放弃，但是他又不甘心，他打心底觉得如果他退缩了，他会后悔。

况且，他本来就不是容易放弃的人。

他想赌一次。

曺圭贤闭上了眼睛，唇瓣慢慢地贴上了那两片朝思暮想的薄唇，当嘴唇碰在一起时，就像软绵绵的糖果，让他忍不住越陷越深。

金钟云在他双唇贴上来之后轻颤了一下，然后就没了别的动作，他睁着眼睛看着曺圭贤一动不动，似乎还没从浓浓的醉意中反应过来，脸上的表情不知道是错愕还是漠然。

在曺圭贤心里生根发芽了八年的情绪淹没在了这个满是情意的吻里，他松开了金钟云的右手，双手捧着他的脸，温热的舌舔舐着他双唇的轮廓，等到他的嘴忍不住微微张开的时候，曺圭贤的舌趁机滑入了他的口中，一点点地攫取着属于他的气息，淡淡的烧酒的味道填满了每一个角落，翻涌上来的悸动使曺圭贤忘了周遭的一切。

金钟云就是在这个时候开始推他，使不上力的手抵在他胸口，若有若无的推力却好像催化剂一般点燃了曺圭贤心里的那根弦。他把抵在胸口捣乱的双手抓住按在他身后，身子忍不住前倾去捕捉躲闪着他的舌，喝醉了的人平衡感基本丧失，等曺圭贤反应过来，他已经把金钟云推倒在了柔软的榻榻米上，他的双手被自己按在了他的耳侧，手指循着他的指缝伸了进去，握住了他微凉的小手。

曺圭贤温柔地叼住了金钟云的下唇，轻轻地吮吸，舌尖在他的唇瓣上舔舐啄吻，辗转反侧，仿佛在亲昵一件无价珍宝。

再强大的肺活量也有窒息的时候，况且金钟云从一开始就被猝不及防地打乱了呼吸的节拍，他喉咙里发出轻声的呜咽，好像在对曺圭贤的肆意索取表达着抗议。

这抗议不但对曺圭贤无效，而且让他兴奋了起来，但是他不敢造次，强迫自己扼制双唇往下移的念头，轻啄了一下他的嘴角便百般不情愿地放过了这个让他上瘾的果实，分开时带起了一条晶莹的银丝。

两人注视着对方的眼睛一时间都没有说话，不大的包间里弥漫着淡淡的酒香和异常暧昧的气息。金钟云躺在柔软的榻榻米上，雪白的发丝铺散开来，失焦的双眼被屋顶灯照着亮晶晶的漾着水光，被曺圭贤蹂躏过的双唇像上了妆一般艳红，他像被卸了力一般躺着喘着气，完全没注意到覆在他身上眼神越来越暗的曺圭贤。

这里不行，残存的理智告诉曺圭贤不能再进行下去，他强行把直冲上脑的欲望压下去，撑着身子揽着金钟云的背坐了起来，把他的身体扶正后拿起桌上的凉水一饮而尽。冰凉的液体顺着喉咙滑下，强烈的精神刺激使得他的头脑清醒了一些。他突然不敢转头去看金钟云的表情，巨大的紧张感席卷了他的全身，他害怕自己的白日梦会变成泡影。

不知道过了多久，他听见身边的金钟云开了口；“曺圭贤。”

嗓音又轻又哑，像秋日纷飞的柳絮一般钻进了曺圭贤的耳里，他的心不由自主地搅在了一起。

“吃完了就走吧。”

金钟云有些平淡的语气让曺圭贤摸不准他的情绪，他小心翼翼地站了起来，头也不敢回直直地往门口走。

“呀，曺圭贤。”

曺圭贤停下了拉开门的手。

“你走这么快想去哪里，快滚过来扶我起来。”

？

曺圭贤难以置信地回过头，发现金钟云盘腿坐在榻榻米上，歪着头朝自己伸出了手，大有一副自己不去拉他就不起来的架势。

曺圭贤走过去握住了金钟云的手，一个用力就把他拉了起来。金钟云站稳之后便轻轻挣脱了他的手，拿起挂在一边的帽子戴好，抬头发现曺圭贤还在目不转睛地看着自己，便红着脸把他身体转了个方向背对着自己，“好了别看了，快走吧。”

曺圭贤被推着往前走，脑子混乱地仿佛炸着烟花，直到走出了店门，走到了回酒店人烟稀少的林荫道上，他才意识到刚刚发生了什么。

他好像，就这样接受了？

夜晚凉凉的海风吹醒了残存的醉意，曺圭贤抓着金钟云的手停下了脚步，双手扶着他的肩把他的身体扳了过来，直视着他的双眼，道：“哥。”

“嗯？”

“你刚刚……”

“你别说话。”

路灯微弱的灯光被金钟云的帽檐阻隔，在他脸上留下了大片的阴影，曺圭贤看不清他的表情，按着他的肩膀头脑一热脱口而出：“再亲一个好吗？”

四周瞬间一片死寂，金钟云好像没听明白似的看着他，随后伸出手拍了拍他的脸，强装镇定道：“到底是你在做梦还是我在做梦啊，你小子不能太得寸进尺啊。”

“不是在做梦，”曺圭贤抓住了金钟云放在自己脸上的手，盯着他的眼睛笑道：“哥，或者你让我再亲一下就知道了。”

“呀，这是在外面！”

“那按哥的意思不在外面我就可以……”

曺圭贤话还没说完，嘴就被金钟云捂住了，他瞪着曺圭贤，恶狠狠地说道：“回去再收拾你。”

当然，回去之后金钟云也没有成功地收拾这个有些顽劣的小孩，反倒是洗完澡刚打开门就被守在浴室门口的曺圭贤重新推了进去。

“曺圭贤你干嘛？！”

曺圭贤进来的时候扫了一眼垃圾桶，一只蓝色的塑料瓶安安静静地躺在里面，他心里了然，脑袋埋在金钟云的肩窝，嘴唇贴着他的侧颈笑道：“哥自己都准备好了，还问我。”

金钟云被浴室里还未散去的雾气闷地脸颊通红，双手抓着上衣的下摆，不受控制地颤抖着。在曺圭贤开始轻轻咬着他侧颈的皮肤时，他抬起有些发软的手臂抵在他胸口，道：“你快去洗澡。”

“哥帮我洗好不好。”

曺圭贤发现了金钟云通红的脸颊，双唇慢慢上移，轻吻着他的耳垂。

“想得美，快松开我要出去。”

“那帮我洗完走出去和走不动被我抱出去，哥选一个吧。”

看着哥哥被自己堵得一句话也说不出来，曺圭贤心情大好地搂紧了他。

既然选择了一起坠落，就不要想临阵逃脱。

温度刚刚好的热水洒在曺圭贤光裸的后背上，金钟云站在他面前把手中的沐浴露搓起泡，一点一点抹在他的肩上，他的胸膛上。

金钟云白色的发丝沾了水黏在了脸上，他死死盯着曺圭贤的锁骨，根本不抬头看他。曺圭贤看着遮住眼睛的湿漉漉的头发碍眼，便伸手把那几缕白发拨开绕在他耳后，正在走神的金钟云被他这动作吓了一跳，条件反射地抬头看了他一眼。平日里凌厉的凤眼此时泛着朦胧的水光，脸颊被浴室的温热雾气蒸得红透，曺圭贤觉得自己再忍已经没必要了，于是抬起他的下巴欺身吻了上去。

不像先前在饭店包间那般拘束和猝不及防，这个在浴室里烫人的湿吻瞬间使气氛变得暧昧又燥热，情欲的味道在狭小的浴室里不断升温，催促着两人将对方占为己有。

当曺圭贤扶着自己进去的时候，其实心里是没底的，双方都是第一次，他怕掌握不好度让人受伤，于是强忍着涌上来的欲望慢慢地将自己一点一点送进去。殊不知这样的碾磨让怀里的金钟云差点站不住，他的一条腿挂在曺圭贤臂弯里，双手紧紧搂着他的脖子，在他耳边咬牙切齿道：“曺圭贤，你他妈能不能……快点。”

“我怕哥受伤。”

曺圭贤觉得十分委屈，他强行按捺住把金钟云顶在墙上让他走不了路的欲念小心翼翼地推进，但是怀中的哥哥好像比他还急。

“我没关系，”金钟云半睁着被情欲淹没的凤眼，抬手覆上了曺圭贤的侧脸，哑着声音说道：“你怎么舒服怎么来。”

“可是……”

“没关系，”靠在浴室墙壁上的金钟云搂着曺圭贤的脖子凑近了，在他耳边轻声说道：“因为是你，所以没有关系，况且这样的情景，我以前只敢让它出现在梦里。”

再坚固的堡垒也有轰然倒塌的一天，从开始就破绽百出的防御在故意的试探下会被轻而易举地击垮。

啪嗒——

曺圭贤心里绷得紧紧的那根弦断了，他纵身一顶，让自己的全部融进了金钟云的身体里。强烈的感官刺激让曺圭贤忍不住喟叹出声，他扶稳了怀里的人，低头吻了吻他有些涣散的眼睛，一下一下地开始来回动起来。

被搁在一边的花洒还不断地往外涌着热水，没盖紧随意倒在瓷砖上的润滑油散进水里，淡淡的芦荟味弥漫着狭小的浴室。

“哥，别走神啊。”

曺圭贤在金钟云脖子上胡乱地啃咬，发现他的思绪飞了之后不满地轻轻咬了一口。

金钟云被迫仰起了头，手指插入曺圭贤的发里，承受着身下疼痛和快感的双重刺激，忍不住呓语：“我不想醒过来。”

金钟云话音刚落，就感觉曺圭贤身体顿了一下，下一秒一阵天旋地转，等他反应过来发现自己被按在了浴室的镜子面前。

“别……”

金钟云被曺圭贤意想不到的动作吓了一跳，双手撑着洗手台，偏过头不去看镜子里让他满脸通红的画面。

曺圭贤箍着金钟云的腰让人站稳，伸手擦了擦镜子上的水雾，然后收回手捏着金钟云的下颚半强迫地把他的头抬起来对着镜子，从镜子里看着他躲闪的眼神，低头叼着他红得仿佛滴血的耳垂道：“哥，看仔细了，你是在梦里吗？”

金钟云无意间吐出的呢喃听在曺圭贤耳朵里有点刺耳，仿佛是在暗示他不努力一样。

曺圭贤的自尊心受到了打击。

也许是酒精的作用，也许是因为毫无章法的第一次，那一晚曺圭贤把自己压抑了八年的情感一股脑地倾诉在了这场爱里，他身体力行地告诉金钟云，这一切都是真实的，不是清醒梦也不是白日梦，而是属于他们两个人的实实在在的世界。

结束的时候曺圭贤握着金钟云虚虚搭在被子上的手，低头把他脸颊上的泪痕舔舐干净，最后亲了亲他发红的鼻尖，低声道：“钟云。”

身下的人半睁着失焦的双眼，被曺圭贤蹂躏地红肿的嘴唇半张着，从喉咙里发出了一丝各外嘶哑的声音，就当是回应。

“我爱你。”

说完这句话，曺圭贤感觉一直缠绕着心脏的藤蔓终于散开，这句话好像耗费了他全部的力气，他浑身仿佛卸了力一般俯下身抱住了金钟云，胸膛紧紧贴在一起，能感觉到对方加速的心跳。

两人就这样安安静静地抱了一会儿，金钟云的手搭上了曺圭贤的背，曺圭贤听见了他在自己耳边轻声说道：“去洗澡。”

“好。”

春宵苦短，所幸他们还有很多时间。

第二天早上曺圭贤悠悠转醒的时候，他发现一向起得很早的哥哥还在熟睡。

金钟云睡着的时候像个小孩子一样，半张脸埋在枕头里，被子拉到下巴，裹着睡得正香。

曺圭贤忍不住伸出手想撩开他遮着脸的头发，但是又怕把人吵醒手伸到一半便收回来了。他的手还没收回来金钟云就醒了，他睁开了一只眼睛，看了面前抬着手有些尴尬的曺圭贤，吸了吸鼻子，往前动了动挪进了曺圭贤的怀里，他在曺圭贤怀里找了个舒服的姿势，把脸埋在被子里闷闷地说：“过半个小时叫我。”

曺圭贤静静地看着他的动作，等到他在自己怀里躺好才反应过来伸手把他抱紧。一股巨大的幸福感和满足感席卷了他的全身，他低头亲了亲他的脸，轻声说道：“睡吧，到时候叫你。”

曺圭贤把放在枕头边的手机捞过来，定了半个小时之后的闹铃，然后把手机随意一丢，俯身搂紧了怀里的人再次沉沉睡去。

窗外的海风拍打着高耸的椰子树，洁白的云倒映在蔚蓝的海面上，预示着今天又会是一个好天气。

6

睁开双眼，

喃喃的梦呓，

让我辗转反侧的白日梦里，

缠绕着藤蔓似的难以言说的秘密，

我忍不住挥开四周的阴霾向你跑去，

跨过梦境带你从梦魇里逃离，

我曾经以为，看到了你便拥有了整个世界，

却不知道，我早就存在了，在你不愿醒来的梦里。

Fin. 


End file.
